militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
603rd Air Control Squadron
The 603d Air Control Squadron (603 ACS) is part of the 31st Fighter Wing at Aviano Air Base, Italy. It will be inactivated in 2013.Scorpion's last strike: 603rd Air Control Squadron returns from final deployment before inactivation, Air Force News Service, 22 January 2013 Mission The specified mission of the 603 ACS is to operate a mobile unit capable of providing radar control and surveillance within a designated area, to collect, display, and disseminate information of aerial activity and to provide radar coverage for the control of air forces. The squadron is further tasked to provide radar control for friendly aircraft in an offensive role against ground targets, and in a defensive mission against airborne threats, as directed. History WWII The 603d can trace its history to the beginnings of World War II with the formation of the 555th Signal Aircraft Warning Battalion on 9 June 1942 at Drew Field, Florida. The 555th participated in the D-Day invasion of Normandy, 6 June 1945. In July 1946, the 555th became the 501st Aircraft Control and Warning Battalion. Its four Companies (A, B, C, D) became the 601st, 602d, 603d and 604th Tactical Control Squadrons respectively. But almost a year after, 603d personnel were transferred to the other squadrons and the unit was inactivated. By 25 September 1947 the 501st Aircraft Control and Warning Battalion and its units were inactivated. The Battalion spent 3 years on the European continent and earned five "Campaign Streamers" for: Normandy, Northern France, Ardennes Alsace, Central Europe, and Rhineland. The Cold War Era Heightening tensions with Russia and the beginning of The Cold War saw the reactivation of the 603d Tactical Control Squadron under the 7400th Air Force Communications Wing at Hof, West Germany on 25 May 1948. On 1 December 1948 it was redesignated the 603d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, under direct control of the 7402d Aircraft Control and Warning Group. Its mission was to provide early warning radar and direction-finding network to support tactical air operations of USAFE and to provide navigational aids to friendly aircraft. The main force of the unit's capabilities were witnessed during the 1948-49 Berlin Airlift. On 10 June 1949 the 603d realigned under the 501st Aircraft Control and Warning Group and on 18 Nov. 1960 it was again realigned under the 86th Air Division where it remained until it was once again inactivated on 25 June 1965. Redesignated 603d Tactical Control Squadron on 29 June 1973. the unit was again officially reactivated, this time subordinate to the 601st Tactical Control Group. During the next 10 years the 603d distinguished itself by providing high quality radar coverage and command and control functions both in-garrison and during NATO exercises. Operations Lineage Equipment *AN/TPS-75 *AN/TPS-43 *AN/TYQ-23 *AN/TSC-60(V1) and (V4) *AN/TRC-87B *AN/TSQ-91 4 Cell *AN/TSC-100A *AN/TSC-94A *AN/TRC-170 *AN/GRC-239 Assignments Bases stationed *GSU from Sembach AB 'till 1986. References External links *603rd Air Control Squadron Fact Sheet *603rd Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron *601st Aircraft Control & Warning Squadron History *USAFE TACS Category:Air control squadrons of the United States Air Force